rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rennik Lovell
'Rennik Lovell-Everric-Cross '(Rehnn-Nick Lovell Eh-Vehrr-rick) is the enigmatic, eternal, Human Grand Sentry of the Everric Family. In times past, he had gone by Niklausreyn, Niklaus Reyn, Nicholas Rey, Rennard Lacy, Nick Rayne, Ren Lorde among many others during his lifetime. He was blooded directly by Ariston Everric when he was about thirty. Throughout the recent years, Rennik has publicly remained in seclusion, only appearing where he believed he was needed, and that wasn't quite often. He is pure chaos incarnate, but he recognizes structure where it's needed, and he remains uninhibited by mortals. Rennik was created and role-played by Matt. Biography Rennik or Nikolai Reyn was born in the late Second Age in Senntisten to Druidic Converts, not long before the fall of Zaros. At a young age, he showed signs of an affinity for Arcane Magic in its fullest. He lived a relatively normal life when he was younger, and he was brought into the Military end of things, about ten years after Ariston Everric had been brought into the Legion of Shadows and Zaros had already been banished. He was always a very ambitious individual. Upon a battlefield whilst fighting with the Sentinels in the God Wars, he was viewed single-handedly destroying a small Zamorakian force of about ten, it was his first encounter with the Leotrun Family. A larger force of Zamorakian Wizards and soldiers arrived, prepared to kill him, to which Rennik prepared his arcanum magic. The Leotrun Commander, Taleas, told him he was impressed with his resolve. Vines sprouted from the earth, shadows and multiple other spells followed, killing a large portion of the force. Rennik looked around as they hadn't been hostile. Taleas narrowed his eyes, and there appeared the almost mythical Agema. Ariston and Flavia Everric, were there along with the other members of the Agema, prepared for combat. They quickly cast off more spells and eventually, Taleas was forced to retreat, his forces, decimated. The Agema approached him, Ariston in particular took interest in him. Ariston offered him a position in the Agema, which would make him the youngest member of the Agema, as he was about ten years younger than the others. Alongside the Agema, he received the best experience possible, first hand with Ariston as his commander. Through many little skirmishes, and large scale battles, it seemed as though the Zarosians weren't going to be exterminated anytime soon. The Leotrun-Silverkin Feud Main Article: The Leotrun-Silverkin Feud Up until later, the Everric remained as a lesser family of Wizards, with Aralius Everric at their head, he became a powerful Necromancer, and he had two sons, Michael and Gabriel Matthew, as well as a blooded son, Alexander Everric. It was, by the teaching of a man named Nicholas Rayne or Ray, and the discovery of Tamoras, that Aralius had become evil, and a lich. A few years into his later life, Aralius Everric had betrayed his father and killed him, spurring the wrath of Aralius' brothers whom he killed as well, and Aralius' sons came after him, and he was sealed away in a prison after his defeat by his own son, Gabriel M. Everric: the Everric's Arch-Mage at the time, in single combat, and then by both Gabriel and the Everric's Vanguard, Rennik Lovell, a second time. After joining the Aren Arcane Institute, also known as the Wizard's Guild and making a name for himself and starting a family with a girl named Annabell, Aralius Everric, Garrick's grandfather, escaped from his prison. Garrick was now about the age of forty, he realized how much his aging had slowed, and his son, Claude was a man already. He found Garrick outside of Yanille and greeted him. "Hello, my grandson." Aralius said, his cold green gaze rested upon Garrick. Garrick, only about thirty at this time, found himself a bit fearful of his man who claimed to be his Grandfather. "Who are you?" Garrick inquired, less fearful than before, he remained silent, wondering how this young, wild haired fellow could be his grandfather, as Michael and Garrick's uncles had always told him that Aralius was dead. "I am Aralius Everric, father of Michael, Gabriel and Alexander." He was still cold, the man was withered, and his hair remained wild. Garrick stared at him for a moment before Michael and Firia appeared from a flash of lights, stepping in from almost nowhere. "Father-.." Michael said as he stared down Aralius. "My son-.. I was just talking to yours." He smirked before he sent a ball at Michael's chest, which was blocked by a blast of air sent out by Firia. In moments, a magical duel ensued, the clash of magics, dark and regular would be seen, sending what looked to be bolts of lightning and sparks into the air. Aralius was pushed back due to the work of Michael, Firia and Garrick all working together, but the tide turned when the seal on Aralius' forehead was broken. Aralius' hair became white and his hair fell, he began to wither slightly, but, as the seal was broken an army of undead rose from the forests, walking out from the trees. It was then that the other living members of the family had appeared in the area, Alexander Everric along with Samantha Leotrun, Garrick's son Claude, Gabriel M. Everric and his son, Cyrus, had appeared from shimmering lights and they prepared themselves for battle. It was at this point that Gabriel and Cyrus travelled straight to Aralius, preparing for combat. Through countless undead, Gabriel and Cyrus battled, and eventually they reached Aralius, whose whole appearance had changed. After a long battle, Gabriel and Cyrus had been knocked out by Aralus' use of a powerful move, it seemed to make all things around them freeze. Aralius shed his skin in favor of his Lich Form, a bony creature, still wearing his armour. "I will amass an army so large, I will destroy all of Gielinor. You are strong, my children, but I am the strongest. I am the end-.." He had approached Gabriel to place a hand on him, but it was stopped when Lex Everric hit Aralius in the chest with an ice spike. The vision faded, and with the family's focus on Aralius, he was pushed back and forced to retreat to avoid crumbling to dust, as the multiple hits he had taken had caused him to begin doing so. They chased him back until finally he teleported off, his entire undead army with him. It was here that Gabriel M. Everric was established as the Grandmaster of the family. A few years later, all had become silent and peaceful once more, Aralius hadn't made any returns, ''but, ''this wasn't the case for long, and Aralius returned, this time with some of the Everric family's oldest enemies, the Leotrun and the Silverkin families and all of their blood, even the originals, Elias Silverkin and Taleborne Leotrun, who were now both Liches. Tamoras, an old enemy of the Everric bloodline had shown his face once more, and he began to raise more dead, an army he had been amassing for ages now. A small-scale Magical War had been set off, and for six more years, they returned to their battles. During this time, whilst fighting both the Silverkin and Leotrun, Aralius ended up capturing Annabelle. Garrick went after him along with Cyrus and Claude. They slew whoever was in their path, but, in the end, Aralius killed Annabelle, who died in Garrick's arms. Garrick's rage was set off, and he nearly defeated Aralius, who escaped when Claude had told Garrick to calm down. The Silverkin and the Leotrun had been pushed back, leaving only Tamoras and Aralius, Tamoras had withdrawn mostly from the conflict to plan more and allowed Aralius to lead his armies. Aralius approached from Yanille's west, a large army, Aralius' final solution, had been amassed. This force consisted of a few small groups of Aralius' followers, all lower levelled mage apprentices and a few of his Tamoras' acolytes. The rest of the army consisted of higher-end skeletons and Zombies. Gabriel led his family into battle. Alongside Alia, Cyus, Michael, Firia, Cyrus, Alexander, Rennik Lovell, Samantha Leotrun and a wary Claude, they fought waves of undead. It was here that Gabriel, Michael and Cyrus had taken split off from the group, leaving the others to fight off the undead while they confronted Aralius. After a long battle of the elements, and Ancient Magic, Michael and Cyrus had been incapacitated, where Aralius and Gabriel continued to fight. Cyrus and Michael had awakened both, the two were beside one another, watching a locked duel between Gabriel and Aralius. Aralius knew he was losing this battle slowly, and he made an attempt to shoot them both with a powerful bolt of Arcane Energy, a last ditch effort to get rid of the two. The others watched from afar, still locked in combat with Aralius' armies, and eventually they got hold of the mages that were keeping a small force of them alive. Gabriel stood before the beam and released a disruption shield, which held only for a few moments before he was hit with the bolt, it tore through his robes and his heartbeat had increased, a small hole had burned into his chest. Gabriel faltered for a moment, he knew his wound was mortal. Alexander, Michael, Garrick, Cyrus and the others were powerless to help him. Gabriel placed his hands forth, producing a small glass orb, a sigil had appeared under Aralius' feet, he had been weakened greatly as well by the battle and the use of the bolt. Light erupted from the sigil and Gabriel began to chant, in a few moments, Aralius' withered body reproduced its skin, leaving him withered and nearly without muscle. Gabriel chanted more and soon enough, Aralius was placed into the glass orb, the orb fell to the floor, the enchantment on it preventing it from shattering. Along with it, Gabriel collapsed on his face. Cyrus and Michael ran to him as fast as their weakened forms could. The rest of the family had seen this transpire, and the rest of Aralius' army had either been defeated or had collapsed. The rest of the family had rushed to Gabriel's side, Alia took his body in her arms, screaming for him to be live, the tears fell profusely from her eyes. Gabriel's body had shut down due to over-exertion of his magics, and the grevious wound that had been inflicted to him. He lay lifeless in Alia's arms, the rest of the family looked to him. Rennik took Gabriel's mantle and handed it to Cyrus, who accepted it sorrowfully. This made Cyrus' personality change quite a bit, and he was soon appointed as the Grandmaster of the Everric, the title he believed he had only acquired through the death of his father. Claude, Garrick's son was bitter over the death of his Uncle, and moreso the death of his mother at the hands of Aralius. Claude denounced magic and stormed off to Misthalin, despite all best efforts of Garrick. Claude cut off contact with Garrick and started a family. The Betrayal of Cyrus Throughout these ten years of conflict, Cyrus' wife, Rebecca and their four kids, all adults, had managed to stay out of the conflict. But, one day the four kids, Rachel, Cyril, Ronin and Mark had disappeared. Cyrus went after them along with Rennik Lovell and tracked them to a small cave, where they were being held and they had been chained up. This wasn't after a week after their disappearance. Cyrus and Rennik fought about ten Wizard's before a black figure revealed himself, standing at eight feet, with horns and golden eyes, pure malevolence incarnate. He revealed himself to be Tamoras Noctis, and for one reason or another, he didn't recognize Rennik. After a long duel, Tamoras claimed that he was bored of it and shrugged before teleporting off. A worn and tired Cyrus shook his head and looked to his comrade, who didn't look nearly as worn. Cyrus was well aware that Rennik was his elder at least by a hundred years. The two rushed to the walls where Cyrus' children were being held and freed them and brought them home, Cyrus' tower which was once Gabriel's. The Blacksmith Gabriel had now figured out that something had reawakened in him, it was his curse. The curse of rage, a side effect of the Infernal Power that lay deep within him. Gabriel enlisted the help of those closest to him at the time, this time it was Mercutio Delimino, one of his oldest friends and two others, Bridget Keller and Marcus Stone. Soon enough when outside of Aspera in the streets of Falador, a man approached Gabriel. The man wore dark crimson robes, his strange, cold smile seemed to burn into Gabriel's mind. He wore a cape of equal crimson, the symbol of the High Order of the Everric Family was adorned upon the cape. The man has bright green eyes, akin to Gabriel's own, his long brown hair was pulled up I to a top knot, his beard was left unkempt. He folded his arms behind his back and he spoke in a cold, demanding tone; his voice rang out as a deep, low one. "Hello, Gabriel." Gabriel had no recollection of meeting this man before this moment, yet this man knew his name and he wore the same cloak that Garrick, Robert and Michael wore. Gabriel's interest had been piqued, and he examined the man for a moment before he offered his reply. "Hello, Mister..." "Master Rennik Lovell." The man spoke, offered a powerful grin, once again, his tone was cold. "You and your friends will be serving me. Do not tell them of my involvement, only you and you alone shall know about this." "Serving you?" Gabriel had a quizzical expression on his features, a bit of rage flared up in him at hearing the word 'serving'. "What do you mean?" "Oh, missions is all... I will make you into a weapon for this family's use, even though... you already are." Rennik gave him a wicked grin. "We'll be in contact, Mister Everric." Gabriel's expression twisted into a solemn grimace, that grin wasn't one he liked. Rennik, with hands folded behind his back took off to the western side of Falador. "Wait..." Gabriel waited a few moments before following after, and through a back alley, he followed Rennik. During the walking, there was a flash of blue light, and Gabriel watched as the area around him morphed to become the bowels of a large tower. "This... is my Tower, the Lovell Tower. Concealed. Just outside of Yanille." Rennik smirked and then chuckled slightly. "You.. You will be forged into a weapon. Moreso than you already are. For your family." Gabriel narrowed his eyes for a moment before he released a low sigh. He bowed his head. "What do you require of me, Master Lovell?" And so it began, Rennik explained what he had planned for Gabriel. Rennik indeed planned for Gabriel to become a weapon; along with his studies at Aspera, Gabriel spent sleepless, tiring nights training under Rennik in the Lovell Tower. Gabriel found himself in the tower in lonely nights, many tried to kill him. Many failed, and the bodies began to pile up once more. Moreso ever than before, his paranoia built and even those who surprised him in that Tower died. Along with this, Rennik eventually brought Bridget and Marcus to the tower. This 'forging' continued for months on end, and Gabriel wasn't sure when it would end. Soon enough, the last four individuals that stood within that tower were Rennik, Bridget and Marcus. One day, Rennik brought Bridget and Marcus into his office while Gabriel hadn't known of it. Gabriel waited for his friends, Rennik believed them to be his last bit of humanity. And, this wasn't untrue, but there were a few things that kept him more human than others. Gabriel awaited their return, he had lost count of how many he had killed, though, he knew in the least four dozen had fallen at his hand by now, by his recollection. It was as if Rennik's cold, sinister grin was engraved in his memory, it didn't help that his memory was photographic. It wasn't until the next morning that Bridget and Marcus returned to Gabriel whilst he was alone in the dining halls. They came in, magic charged and hands ready, this was Gabriel's training under Rennik. He prepared Arcanic Energy at its fullest. A duel ensued, and it seemed that Gabriel had the other two matched blow for blow, even though they were a year older than him. Gabriel eventually found himself bound, he was tiring, but so were his opponents. They were all panting, drenched in their own sweat. Marcus prepared a powerful spell that may very well have ended Gabriel's life. Gabriel's eyes glowed white, and the strange ripple symbol on his right side glowed, one that is usually unseeable to the naked eye, upon his neck. The ripple pattern once again reappeared in his eyes and a large repulse was sent out. Gabriel was freed from the binds and a strange dark energy flowed over his body once more. His friends had been knocked aside, but not out. They were prepared to fight more. And once again a battle ensued, and soon enough, Gabriel collapsed. His friends were already upon the floor, blood lingered all over the area, and their bodies had been rended apart. The energy that had augmented his power left him and had made him weaker, and he knelt there for a while, until footsteps were heard once more. "It's time you learned of the circumstances surrounding the death of your parents and brother, and the attack on your farm." Rennik placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, bidding him to stand. "Come... My office." Gabriel nodded, he was covered in the blood of his friends and others; he stood, not wanting to be in that room anymore. Rennik led him through every twist and turn in those wretched halls. Finally, they had reached the office and Gabriel sat down, still covered in blood. "Your family-..." Rennik closed the door behind them and he continued with his speech. "A long time ago, there was a feud. A lot of people died." Rennik continued to, rather coldly, explain the events of the Leotrun-Silverkin Feud. The events around Aralius, though, Rennik spared no detail in deaths, he never mentioned the good in people, even when Gabriel asked him. Though, Rennik explained that Aralius' orb had been buried beneath Claude's farm, which had become Gabriel's parents farm. Gabriel sat there, taking in the information, a strange rage had built up in him. It was something different. How did Rennik know these things? Did others know? Gabriel found himself unable to speak at this moment; he sat there silent while Rennik explained the rest of this. Eventually, it was over: Rennik placed his hand upon Gabriel's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're ready, my boy." The near-seventeen year old Gabriel was indeed what Rennik wanted him to be, a weapon, made only for killing. And the next year would be written in blood. This day and Age Rennik, still acting as the Grant-Sentry of the house, his latest appearance was when he appointed Gabriel as a Sentry of the house. Rennik usually keeps tabs on the whole family. He only gave him a chance to protect his family as he wished, and was impressed by Gabriel's intelligence and potential. Ariston's teachings under Rennik *Freedom of Thought- Ariston believed in the ideas of freedom of thought, and free will, within reason, as long as the free will did not harm others. *Ariston and Flavia both, through their own practice of necromancy left them completely immortal. They realized that this would be a curse to those who might live after them, and it didn't leave them without consequences. Though, they still had immense power. *Respect for Nature- Ariston, as his wife was a Nature mage, and he had become one as well, was in tune with the Anima Mundi, learning its ways and learning to respect nature. *Religious Independence- Ariston stressed in independence from gods, after seeing the many atrocities committed by the gods and followers. *Embrace your Curse- The curse, Ariston believed, was a trait that made every member of the family, and every person fall, to embrace it and learn how to wield it was the key to continued prosperity. Rennik's re-teaching had flawed the teachings to say that Necromancy was fine, as long as you were not raising the dead, instead using it to extend your life was fine. Niklaus Reyn2.jpg|Rennik as a young mage, Niklausreyn Rennik Lorde prepared for combat.jpg|Rennik during the Feud Trivia *Rennik's surname, Lovell comes from the Norman-French Lowell which means "Wolf." *Unlike most characters created that are involved directly and in a friendly manner with the modern Everric, Rennik is an agent of Pure Chaos. *Rennik is the first person ever to be Blooded into the Everric family, as he was blooded by Ariston Everric himself. *Rennik, as the family's historian, he keeps down most pieces in history, even writing in some of his pseudonyms as the cause of some conflicts throughout history, as these were true. *Rennik, indeed, has seen a diamond in the flesh. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Everric Family Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Warrior Category:Military Category:Antagonist Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Dark Magic user Category:Runecraft Category:Druid Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral